Bidadari
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Kuingin ada di hatimu. menggapai mahligai nan biru. sebiru cintaku," Apakah gadis itu bisa menjadi miliknya? GrimmNel pertama saya. Birthday fic for koizumi nanaho dan request fic from FayFay-alineluzza. The fanart is not mine. Mind to read and REVIEW, please?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya. Dan satu lagi lagu 'Bidadari' juga bukan punya saya! Lagu itu hanya punya Abang Andre Hehanusa seorang.

**Warning!** Maybe OOC, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

Oneshoot GrimmNel saya yang pertama. Hadiah ulang tahun bagi** Koizumi nanaho** dan fic request dari** FayFay-alineluzza**. Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Bagi para penggemar GrimmNel yang lainnya, saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**Bidadari**

**Pairing** : GrimmNel

**Song** by : Andre Hehanusa

**Rated** : T

Presented by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

Birthday fic for **Koizumi Nanaho ** and Request fic from **FayFay-alineluzza**

**Genre** : Romance/Friendship

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

_secepat itu hatiku tergoda  
semudah itu diriku terbawa  
ke dalam satu rasa yang berbeda  
seiring gejolak irama asmara_

Kini Grimmjow lagi-lagi memandangi gadis itu. Gadis manis berambut hijau toska yang sedang bercengkrama dengan kawan-kawannya di bawah pohon rindang. Senyum manis gadis itu, mata _hazel_nya yang menawan, suara merdunya, wajah imutnya... Ahhh, benar-benar membuat jantung Grimmjow terasa dag-dig-dug tidak karuan.

Mungkin kalau seandainya dia memiliki keberanian, sudah dari dulu dia nembak gadis itu. Sayangnya saat itu Grimm belum terlalu mengenal sang gadis. Dan lagi dia juga khawatir jika gadis pujaannya itu ternyata masih memiliki pacar.

Kadang Grimmjow agak menyesali, kenapa dirinya baru tertarik pada gadis itu—yang belum lama ia ketahui bernama Neliel Tu Oderschvank—sekarang-sekarang? Di saat dirinya sudah semester 8, sementara Neliel baru semester 2? Aaaarrrgghh! Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut biru langitnya dengan ganas.

Neliel memang berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Parasnya yang manis dan cantik itu, kadang membuat hati Grimmjow kebat-kebit. Senyumannya yang lembut nan menenangkan hati itu membuat Grimmjow seakan terbuai oleh indahnya surga dunia (apaan tuh?).

"Kembang kampus memang beda, Grimm! Nggak semudah itu kamu mendekati dia," celoteh Szayel saat Grimmjow menceritakan masalah percintaannya pada pemuda berambut pink itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Grimmjow tidak sabar.

"Coba kau cari tahu tentang dia. Apa yang ia sukai, kegiatan sehari-harinya, dan semua tentang dia. Kau mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya dengan membacakan puisi atau menyanyikan lagu untuknya," jawab Szayel dibarengi senyum tak jelasnya, membuat Grimmjow jadi agak curiga. "Bagaimana menurutmu ideku itu?" tanya Szayel.

"Yang mau macarin Neliel itu sebenarnya aku atau kamu, sih? Kok malah kamu yang repot?" Grimmjow mendengus sebal.

"Yeee, dibilangin nggak percaya. Dijamin dia bakalan terpesona deh!" Szayel setengah ngebujuk Grimm.

"Nggak! Pokoknya aku nggak mau ngikutin saranmu yang norak itu! TITIK!" tandas Grimm ketus dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Szayel yang hanya bisa mendesah nafas panjang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pulang ke rumah, Grimmjow lagi-lagi membayangkan seraut wajah manis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. Rasa yang amat berbeda dengan sensasi yang sebelumnya pernah ia rasakan. _Apakah ini yang namanya cinta dan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya?

* * *

_

_dapatkah kau sejenak menghampiri  
dapatkah kau sekilas merasakan  
keluh hati yang kini mengagumi  
dirimu parasmu dan semua tentangmu_

Keesokan harinya, Grimmjow bertemu dengan gadis itu di tengah hari hujan di sebuah halte bis. Grimmjow menghentikan laju motor Thundernya, dan memperhatikan gadis berambut hijau toska itu dengan seksama. '_Cantik!_' puji Grimmjow dalam hati. Ia amat mengagumi kemolekan tubuh sang wanita pujaan yang terbias dari seragam sekolah yang membingkai tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Grimmjow memperhatikan raut wajah Neliel terlihat sangat gelisah. Gadis itu berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya, dan sesekali berdecak. Grimmjow menyimpulkan kalau Neliel sedang menunggu seseorang, dan kemungkinan itu adalah pacarnya. Namun, Grimmjow nekat mendekati gadis itu dan berkata.

"Kamu sedang apa?" Grimmjow menyesali kata-kata yang sudah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya itu. '_Bodoh kau, Grimm! Kan sudah jelas kalau dia sedang menunggu hujan reda! Kenapa kau tanyakan lagi?_' makinya dalam hati.

Grimm mengira dia akan dapat jawaban ketus dari si gadis, karena pertanyaan bodohnya barusan. Tapi ternyata, gadis itu malah tersenyum manis padanya dan berkata.

"Saya sedang menunggu hujan reda, sekaligus menunggu supir saya. Sudah jam segini, kok masih belum datang, ya?"

"Mungkin terjebak macet di jalan," sahut Grimmjow asal. "Mau aku antar?" tawarnya tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi.

Neliel menatap aneh ke arah iris biru Grimmjow. Ditatap begitu oleh Nel, Grimm langsung _tengsin_ abis. Mukanya udah merah padam, dan nggak berani menatap ke arah permata _hazel_ milik Nel. "Err, lupakan ucapanku tadi!" ucap Grimmjow gugup.

Di luar dugaan, Neliel kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya. "Boleh saja, kalau kamu tidak keberatan mengantar saya," tukas gadis itu lembut.

Grimm serasa terbang di awang-awang mendengar wanita yang ditaksirnya itu mau naik motornya. Pria berambut biru langit dengan berat 80 kg itu berkata pada Neliel.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tunggu sebentar di sini, ya? Aku mau ambil jas hujan dan helm dulu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Grimmjow segera berlari menuju motornya dan mengambil benda-benda yang tadi disebutkannya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia segera menghampiri gadis manis yang masih berdiri dengan gelisah di tempatnya.

"Ini, pakailah!" ujar Grimmjow seraya menyerahkan jas hujan dan helm pada Neliel.

"Iya," Neliel menerima jas hujan dan helm itu dari Grimmjow dan memakainya dengan tergesa. Saat hendak mengenakan helm... Tiba-tiba saja petir menggelegar, dan membuat Neliel terlonjak kaget.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Neliel panik. Secara reflek, ia langsung memeluk Grimmjow yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Kaget karena tiba-tiba ia dipeluk oleh gadis secantik Neliel. Memang sih, dia ingin dekat dengan Neliel. Tapi, sepertinya kok malah dapat bonus tambahan, ya? Grimmjow tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Neliel yang sadar sikapnya berlebihan, segera melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Grimmjow. "Ma, maaf!" serunya panik. Wajahnya merah padam seketika bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Tidak apa," ujar Grimmjow pelan. Wajahnya juga tersipu malu karena baru saja dipeluk sama cewek cantik. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Grimmjow seraya mengulurkan helm yang tadi sempat dijatuhkan oleh Neliel.

Neliel menerima helm yang diulurkan oleh Grimmjow dengan senang hati, dan segera mengenakannya. Tanpa banyak cakap lagi, gadis berambut hijau toska itu segera naik ke motor Grimmjow.

"Err, saya belum mengenalmu. Siapa namamu? Saya Neliel Tu Oderschvank," kata Neliel seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Grimmjow menyambut tangan Neliel dengan bersemangat. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," kata Grimmjow singkat. Ia mulai menstarter motornya.

"Err, Jaegerjaquez-san?" panggil Neliel.

"Apa?" Grimmjow menengokkan kepalanya setengah ke belakang.

Neliel menatapnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata Grimmjow yang kini terarah pada permata _hazel_ Neliel. "Boleh aku memelukmu dari belakang? Kita kan teman," tanyanya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Grimmjow menelan ludahnya. Ia palingkan kembali kepalanya menuju ke depan, untuk menyembunyikan diri yang salah tingkah.

"Jaegerjaquez-san?" panggil kembali Nel untuk memastikan Grimmjow baik-baik saja.

Grimmjow berpaling kembali ke arah yang sama seperti tadi. Namun, tampak kaca hitam menutupi wajahnya yang tersembuyi di balik topeng helm. Kepala yang ditutupi helm itu mengangguk.

"Boleh saja. Dan panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Grimmjow," kata Grimmjow tenang.

Neliel langsung memeluk pria itu, dan membuat Grimmjow merasa kegeeran. Neliel tidak tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu telah menaruh hati padanya. Sayangnya telinga Neliel tidak cukup peka untuk menangkap frekuensi hati Grimmjow yang bergemuruh sangat keras, sampai-sampai terasa menyesakkan hati.

(Mau tahu wajah Grimmjow dibalik helm? Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat yang mengucur di mana-mana. Merah menyeluruhi wajahnya yang nampak dalam ekspresi sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat saat ini. ^o^)

Meski demikian, Grimmjow tetap berusaha untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat lagi. Mungkin dengan begitu mereka akan saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan syukur-syukur... Grimmjow tak perlu lagi merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Grimmjow menancapkan gas dan melayang menjelajahi jalan. Menuju ke lokasi tempat tinggal Neliel berada...

* * *

_kuingin ada di hatimu  
menggapai mahligai nan biru  
sebiru cintaku_

Seminggu setelah hari itu... Grimmjow tak lagi hanya melihat dan memperhatikan Neliel dari kejauhan. Kini ia bisa mengetahui apa saja kegiatan gadis itu sehari-hari, apa yang disukainya, apa yang diinginkannya, ataupun apa yang paling dibencinya. Grimmjow sangat bersyukur, karena ia bisa mengenal gadis itu dengan baik.

Neliel memang gadis yang sangat istimewa. Dia sangat baik, manis, suka menolong sesama, ramah, dan juga... sangat kuat dan tegar bagaikan batu karang. Grimmjow semakin dibuat terpesona dengan semua kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh wanita pujaannya itu. Hanya saja... Neliel masih belum menyadari kalau sebenarnya Grimmjow sangat mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Grimmjow jadi sebal setengah mati sama dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sih, dia begitu susah mengucapkan kata 'aku suka padamu' ke Neliel? Padahal temannya yang super pendiam, Ulquiorra Schiffer, saja bisa mendapatkan Orihime yang notabenenya merupakan gadis populer di kampus tanpa harus bersusah payah seperti dirinya.

Kenapa sih ngungkapin perasaan ke gadis cantik setinggi 176 cm bermata _hazel_ itu susah banget? Padahal temannya yang super pemalas, Coyote Starrk, saja bisa dengan gamblang dan lancarnya ngutarain perasaannya pada Hallibel yang notabenenya merupakan Ketua UKM _Capoeira_ di Universitas Las Noches, yang konon katanya judes dan galaknya minta ampun. Arrrrggggghh! Grimmjow kembali mengacak rambut biru langitnya dengan kasar. Tampangnya terlihat sangat kusut. Ia frustasi. Kesal setengah mati, dan benci sekali pada kepengecutan dirinya.

"Grimmjow-san?" suara lembut yang amat dirindukan oleh Grimmjow pun kembali menyadarkannya ke alam nyata.

"Eh, i-ya?" sahut Grimmjow gugup. Seketika saja wajahnya berubah memerah saat menatap Neliel. '_Ahh, Neliel! Kenapa kamu muncul di saat seperti ini?_' batin Grimmjow panik.

"Kamu sedang sakit? Kok wajahmu merah sekali?" tanya Neliel cemas seraya meletakkan satu tangannya di dahi Grimmjow. Ups, sentuhan lembut tangan Neliel itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin merah dan pikirannya kembali melambung jauh. Tanpa sadar, dua tetesan darah mengalir dari lubang hidung Grimmjow, dan...

**GUBRAAAKK!**

Tubuh kekar nan atletis itu sukses jatuh ke tanah dengan tidak indahnya. Dia pingsan akibat anemia (?), dan juga tekanan darah rendah gara-gara sentuhan ajaib Nel (?).

"Griiimmm! Kok pingsan? Kamu bener-bener sakit, ya?" Neliel menjerit-jerit panik.

Akhirnya Grimmjow digotong ke Poliklinik kampus oleh beberapa mahasiswa teman-temannya Neliel. Dalam hati Grimmjow berkata, saat dirinya berada di ruangan berbau refisol itu.

'_Ahh, Neliel... Ternyata pesonamu membuatku mabuk kepayang sampai-sampai badan ini terasa sakit karena sentuhan mautmu.. Biarpun begitu, aku tetap ingin kau ada di dalam hatiku Neliel. Sampai aku bisa mendapatkan dirimu. Meski untuk itu aku harus menelan lumpur sekalipun._'

* * *

_usah kau ragu_

_genggam tanganku  
kita menyatu di belaian  
asmara-asmara yang indah  
dalam pesona ketulusanku_

Beberapa minggu kemudian... "Griiiimmjoooowwww!" panggil Neliel dari jendela kelas pada Grimmjow yang sedang berjalan di pekarangan kampus sambil melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

Grimmjow menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat kalau gadis pujaannya itu tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya, Grimmjow pun membalas senyuman gadis itu dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah ia punya. Pemuda setinggi 186 cm itu berlari kecil ke arah Nel, dan menyapanya.

"Hai, Nel! Tak ada kelas pagi ini?"

"Yups! Mata kuliah kimia organik yang diajarkan oleh Pak Mayuri baru dimulai siang nanti, jadi sekarang aku senggang," jawab Neliel dengan nada riangnya yang biasa.

Grimm tercenung sejenak. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengajak gadis lembut yang cantik itu jalan-jalan, tapi... Lagi-lagi ia merasa minder. Minder karena dirinya hanyalah mahasiswa dari golongan minoritas, sedangkan Neliel adalah primadona kampus yang notabenenya berasal dari golongan elit. Grimmjow semakin merasa rendah diri, dan tak berani menatap mata _hazel _milik Neliel.

Menyadari Grimmjow termenung cukup lama, Neliel segera menyadarkan pemuda itu. "Hei, Grimm! Pagi-pagi jangan bengong! Nanti kesambet setan, lho!" ujar Neliel seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang sekali lagi merasakan kelembutan tangan Neliel yang menyentuh kulitnya, segera tersadar dari mimpi singkatnya. Dia menatap lurus ke arah gadis berambut hijau toska yang seksi itu. Dia memegang bahu Nel, dan berkata.

"Neliel, dengarkan aku baik-baik, dan tolong jangan sela aku barang sepatah kata pun..."

Nel mengernyitkan alis karena tak paham dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Grimm. Namun, ia menyetujui permintaan Grimm. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Grimmjow nekat mendeklarasikan pernyataan cintanya setelah ia melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Nel dan mengambil jarak 5 meter dari tempat Nel berdiri.

"NELIEL TU ODERSCHVANK! AKU SUKA PADAMU! MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?" teriak Grimmjow sambil mencorongkan tangannya di depan mulutnya.

Neliel sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta yang spontan keluar dari mulut Grimmjow, ia tak menyangka kalau orang yang menjadi teman dekatnya itu meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pacar pemuda berambut unik itu. Sadar akan tindakannya yang berlebihan, Grimmjow kembali mendekat, dan berkata pada Neliel.

"Aku tak perlu jawabannya sekarang, karena aku tahu kamu pasti harus memikirkannya secara matang sebelum memutuskan. Yang jelas, aku sangat menyukaimu. Dan sampai kapanpun, aku ingin tetap ada di sampingmu, Neliel..." setelah berkata demikian, Grimmjow melangkah menjauh dari jendela kelas Nel.

Mendengar itu, Neliel semakin tenggelam dalam cenung. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di sisi lain, ia sangat menyukai Grimmjow sebagai sahabat. Dan sisi lainnya? Dia menyayangi pemuda itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat... Tapi, Nel sendiri kesulitan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya itu. Ia ragu, kalau-kalau dirinya bukanlah yang terbaik untuk Grimmjow.

* * *

Saat mengetahui Grimmjow sudah tak ada di hadapannya, Neliel segera bergegas mencarinya. Ia akan mengatakannya. Wanita lembut dan anggun itu akan memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab perasaan Grimmjow. Dia berharap... Ia tak akan membuat kecewa lelaki unik penyayang kucing itu.

Saat ia berhasil menemukan lelaki berambut dan bermata _sapphire _itu...

"Aku juga... Sangat menyukaimu, Grimmjow!" teriak Nel saat Grimmjow berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mendengar suara Nel, serta-merta Grimm membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, Neliel.

'_Nel? Benarkah itu? Aku tak salah dengar, kan?_' batin Grimmjow setengah tidak percaya.

Melihat Grimmjow yang malah asyik sendiri dengan lamunannya, Neliel segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan menepuk kempali pipinya. "Kau masih menganggap semua ini mimpi ya, Grimmjow? Ini nyata! Bukan mimpi di siang bolong!" sergah Neliel dengan nada kurang suka. Ya, kurang suka dengan reaksi Grimmjow yang skeptis. Apakah pemuda itu berpikir kalau Neliel sedang main-main? Bercanda mungkin? Bermain dengan hati? Yang benar saja!

Neliel bukanlah tipe seperti itu. Dia memang baik pada siapa saja, tapi bukan berarti dia akan membagi perasaannya pada setiap laki-laki yang dijumpainya.

Grimmjow agak ragu dengan ucapan Neliel. Tapi, ia yakin kalau gadis itu tak akan mempermainkan hatinya. Dengan penuh semangat dan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya... Grimmjow menganggukkan kepalanya dan berseru.

"Syukurlah!"

Neliel tersenyum masam. Ia capek-capek lari sampai di sini untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Grimmjow, sambutannya malah garing begitu. Gadis seksi bermata _hazel _itu menghela nafas panjang setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Grimm, jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Neliel sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Ke mana saja yang menurut Grimmjow mengasyikkan," jawab Neliel manja.

"Berarti terserah aku, ya? Kalau begitu..." Grimmjow menggantung kalimatnya dan membuat Neliel penasaran. Pemuda berambut unik itu menyeringai jahil ke arah Nel. "Kita ke Taman Ria!" seru Grimmjow gembira. Ia segera menggendong Nel ala _bridal style_ tanpa aba-aba maupun peringatan sebelumnya, dan membuat gadis itu berteriak-teriak dan memukul-mukul tangan Grimmjow saking kagetnya.

"Hei, berhenti! Sakit tahu!" raung Grimmjow marah.

Neliel mencebikkan wajah manisnya. Cemberut. "Habisnya kau tiba-tiba saja menggendongku tanpa memberitahuku dulu. Aku kan nggak biasa digendong seperti ini," ucap Neliel membela diri.

"Udah deh! Nurut aja, atau kujatuhkan nih!" ancam Grimm sambil memasang muka angker.

Neliel sama sekali tidak takut dengan muka angker ataupun ancaman Grimm, dia malah mempererat pegangannya di leher Grimmjow dan membiarkan pemuda itu berbuat sesukanya.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat yang diinginkannya, Grimmjow segera menarik tangan Neliel, dan berjalan ke arah permainan yang tersedia di Taman Ria itu. Setelah sekian lama berjalan, mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa dan memulai pembicaraan dengan apa, tetapi di luar dugaan Neliel-lah yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Err, _anooo_… Gimana kalau kita naik itu saja?" usul Neliel seraya menunjuk ke arah tempat yang dimaksudkan olehnya. Sebuah perahu yang menuju kea rah tempat yang bertuliskan 'Terowongan Cinta' yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Grimmjow hanya menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Baiklah," katanya pelan. Pemuda berambut biru langit jigrak dan bermata _sapphire_ itu mengikuti langkah riang Neliel yang nampaknya antusias untuk naik perahu yang menuju ke dalam Terowongan Cinta itu.

Saat berada dalam terowongan, Grimmjow malah terpana melihat wajah wanita yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu. Wajahnya pun mulai merona seperti tomat kematengan. '_Di ruangan tertutup ini... Rasanya seperti bohong saja, aku bisa bersama Neliel di sini. Dia terlihat... begitu anggun dan juga menawan!_ ' batin Grimmjow kagum.

Neliel yang sadar kalau mata _sapphire_ milik Grimmjow sedari tadi memperhatikannya, kemudian menegur pemuda itu. "Hei, Grimm. Ada apa denganku? Kok dari tadi kayaknya ngelihatin aku melulu?"

"Eh? Err, maaf! Aku tak bermaksud kok!" jawab Grimmjow gugup. Neliel dan Grimmjowpun kembali terdiam.

"Engg, Nel," Grimmjow membuka suara setelah terdiam sekian lama. Neliel segera menatap ke arah pemuda itu dan memasang pendengarannya.

"Kamu... Pernah punya pacar?" tanyanya ragu. Neliel menatap lurus ke arah Grimm.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Nel malah berbalik tanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu..." kata Grimm tanpa ekspresi. Neliel hanya menanggapinya dengan 'oh' dan kembali terdiam. "Tapi, jujur saja. Aku benar-benar ingin selalu bersamamu, Nel. Sampai kapanpun aku selalu mencintaimu... Dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain memilikimu. Kau hanya milikku, Nel," bisik Grimmjow pelan, nyaris tak terdengar oleh telinga Neliel.

_'Apa Grimmjow nggak salah ngomong barusan? Ke, kenapa wajahku **blushing** begini? Astaga! Tuhan, kuharap kami tak berbuat lebih jauh...'_ doa Neliel dalam hati harap-harap cemas.

"Nel, ada apa? Kok malah bengong?" tanya Grimmjow heran melihat ekspresi wajah Neliel yang nampak lain.

"Ng, nggak kok! Nggak ada apa-apa!" jawab Neliel gugup.

Grimmjow memeluk pinggang Neliel yang duduk di sampingnyanya dengan erat. Gadis itu merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu, dan dalam hati ia bersyukur karena telah diberikan pacar sebaik Grimmjow. Ia menghela nafas dan menggenggam erat tangan Grimmjow yang memeluknya dari belakang. Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Mereka kemudian saling berpelukan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Grimmjow melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neliel. Ia membelai mesra rambut gadis itu, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam buai asmara...

* * *

_yakinkan cinta kita terus berlanjut_  
_merekah membara menepis kelabu_

"Tak apa-apakah kamu membolos dari mata kuliah Pak Mayuri? Nanti kamu kena hukuman, lho!" tanya Grimm, saat mereka sudah tiba di apartemen Neliel.

"Nggak apa-apa! Lagian aku juga lagi malas kuliah!" jawab Nel ogah-ogahan.

"Oh, kalau begitu... Aku boleh begini dong!" Grimmjow menyeringai aneh.

"Apa yang—Kyaaaa!" Neliel menjerit karena Grimmjow tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat. Gadis itu pun memberontak panik. "Grimmjow! Lepas—"

"Tak akan, Nel ..." bisik Grimmjow lembut di telinga Neliel. Dia membalikkan tubuh Neliel agar ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dari dekat dan kembali memeluknya erat.

Neliel yang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tak berani menatap langsung ke arah mata _sapphire_ milik Grimmjow itu. Grimmjow mengangkat wajah Neliel dengan sentuhan lembut tangannya, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Neliel dan mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan lembut.

Neliel yang merasa pasrah hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Grimmjow. Dan sore itu mereka berciuman lama sekali di dalam apartemen Neliel, sampai mereka lupa waktu dan menunggu malam tiba. Mereka berdua melepaskan diri. Grimmjow mengelus lembut pipi Neliel dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya? Sampai besok!" kata Grimmjow mohon diri.

"Ya, sampai besok, Grimm! Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" pesan Neliel sebelum sosok Grimm menghilang di kegelapan malam. Dan mereka kembali ke rumah masih-masing dengan suasana mesra menyelubungi mereka berdua.

_bidadari, bidadari_

_kau putih seputih hatimu  
bidadari, bidadari, bidadariku  
bidadari, bidadari, bidadariku  
bidadari, bidadari. oooh_

"Grimmjoooowww!" teriakan Szayel begitu membahana dan bergema di seluruh ruangan apartemen Grimmjow terasa bergetar pagi itu. Grimmjow yang sedang terbuai dalam alam mimpi terlonjak kaget, dan melabrak si pembuat rusuh.

"Ada apa sih, Szay? Nggak tahu apa kalau aku sedang mimpi indah hari ini? !" sembur Grimmjow saat menemukan sosok Szayel yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

"Sorry, _bro_! Aku ke sini mau nanya sesuatu dan juga bawa berita baik nih!" ujar Szayel tenang, masih dengan cengiran usil di wajahnya.

Grimmjow nampak tertarik dengan perkataan Szayel. "Apa yang mau kau katakan? Apakah itu berkaitan dengan Neliel?" tanya Grimmjow tak sabar.

"Duuh, nafsu amat sih? Sabar, dong!" kata Szayel yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Kamu mau ngomong apa?" kejar Grimm ngak sabar.

"Begini, kamu masih ngincer Neliel? Atau udah nyerah? Kalau udah nyerah, aku mau nawarin seorang gadis ke kamu. Dia cantik, lho! Yah, meski agak tomboy. Bagaimana?" tawar Szayel.

Grimmjow menghela nafas. "Sorry, Szay. Aku dah jadian sama Neliel."

"Hah? ! Kapan? Kok aku nggak dikasih tahu?" Szayel memelototkan mata ambernya dengan tatapan setengah tidak percaya.

"Ngapain aku ngasih tahu kamu? Lagian aku baru pacaran dengannya 4 hari yang lalu, kok!" tukas Grimmjow sambil mencibir.

"Oh, ceritain dong! Aku kan pengen tahu!" pinta Szayel tak sabar.

Grimmjow melengos. "Ya, sudah! Masuk dulu! Aku mau ambil surat!"

Szayel pun masuk ke dalam kamar Grimmjow sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Sementara itu, Grimm mengambil sebuah surat yang ditujukan padanya. Setelah melihat nama pengirimnya, hati Grimmjow terasa berbunga-bunga karena di pinggir sampul surat tertera nama Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Pemuda berambut biru itu segera memasuki kamarnya dengan kegirangan yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Szayel.

"Ada surat dari Neliel!" jawab Grimm dengan senyum sumringah terpampang di wajahnya.

"Oh, ya? Baca dong!" pinta Szayel tak sabar seperti anak kecil.

"Iya, iya, sabar!"

Grimmjow membuka suratnya dengan perasaan was-was dan dag-dig-dug. Ternyata surat itu berisikan sederetan kata-kata puitis yang dirangkai dengan penuh perasaan oleh sang penulis surat.

_Bahagia bersamamu_

_Damai di dekatmu_

_Tapi…_

_Kadang seribu tanya terlintas di kalbu_

_Sampai kapankah_

_Hadirmu damaikan hariku?_

_Sampai kapankah_

_Senyummu mampu redakan resahku?_

_Dan_

_Sampai kapankah_

_Cintamu akan warnai hariku?_

_Apakah sampai esok?_

_Lusa?_

_Atau hingga senja dunia tiba?_

_Aku menantikanmu, untuk menjadi pengisi hari-hariku._

_Izinkan aku berlabuh, maukah kamu menjadi pendamping hidupku?_

_Ttd,_

_Neliel Tu Oderschvank_

Grimmjow melipat surat itu dan segera bergegas setelah merapikan penampilannya. Szayel yang merasa aneh pada sikap Grimmjow bertanya padanya apa yang membuatnya begitu gembira.

"Aku mau memesan cincin sekarang. Paling tidak aku ingin menunjukkan pada Neliel kalau aku sangat serius mencintainya," jawab Grimmjow.

"amu mau ngelamar dia?" tanya Szayel heran.

"Yups!" jawab Grimmjow singkat.

Ya, bagi Grimmjow... Neliel adalah bidadari yang dikirimkan untuknya. Dan Grimmjow tak pernah menyesal karena telah melabuhkan hatinya untuk bidadari putihnya yang sudah dia kagumi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu...

**The End**

Kyaaaaaaaa! Kenapa malah jadi gaje begini Romance-nyaaaaa~! (teriak frustasi plus gigit, gigit saputangan (?), tampang horror) Tolong maafkan saya, Koizumi-han! Aline-han! Nih lagu sama isi cerita nggak nyambung benget, hoeeeeee! Huhuhu, maaaffff! TToTT (nangis gulung-gulung) Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan, _minna_-ha~n! Dan tolong maafkan imajinasi nista saya! Huuu, huuu, huuuu... TTvTT (pelupuk mata masih banjir sama air mata)

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya? TTwTT

Bolehkan saya meminta kritik dan saran kalian lewat REVIEW? Saya harap dengan semua saran dari kalian, saya bisa membuat karya yang lebih baik daripada yang ini. TTATT

TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT, YOOOO!

** \^o^/**

(masang bendera besar bertuliskan **Love Bleach Forever!**)

Every bodyloves the day! Loves the day! Loves the day!

(nari-nari gaje ala iklan Mizone terbaru)

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
